Act 12: The Silver Ninjas
Act 12: The Silver Ninjas is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the Introduction of Feng and the rest of the Silver Ninjas as a faction Plot Ryu for some reason cannot bring himself asking Kaku all of the questions he has. It eats him up inside that this is his weakness: his inabilaty to tell anyone what is wrong with him. That night he has a dream. In it, All of the factions in the forest(even villains he hasnt seen) along side his team were fighting. In the midst of all the fighting, Lina is seen. It appears everyone is fighting over her, but why? Ryu wakes up, but of course, he finds it impossible to caugh it out. Carmen sees him and notices that Ryu is not acting like himself. He is more secluded than ususal. Carmen asks whats wrong but of course, Ryu replies he's fine. Kaku calls Ryu and shows him a new weapon: The Silver Blade Sword. It is a morpher sword much like the Lock Morpher. It transforms the user into the Silver Blade Splash Ranger. He gives it to Ryu, telling him to use it only in intese situations. Meanwhille, Blenie decides to start expiermenting on the Yamiryu seal to see if she can use it to her advantage. Kaler walks in and appologizes for fooling her this entire time. He tells her that he buys in to what they want to accomplish. After the Alchemist releases Kaler from his control. Kaler starts to think less like a human and more power hungry. He fully buys into the idea of finding the Golden Apple and destroying the world. The Good Kaler has finnaly been extinguished. Jageuar is happy about that, and decides to start planning an attack on the rangers containg almost all of the Resident Samurai. At the dojo, Mae, Blake, and Kyle are given the task by Kaku to find " The Mysterious Ninja" Carmen decides to stay back and figure out if she can find out whats wrong From the seal, Blenie releases the Yamiryu Ninja known as WindRyu. Durring the Glory Days of the Yamiryu, He served as a Captain in Yamiryu Force. He specialized in Wind combat against the Silver Ninjas. But who are the SIlver NInjas? He claims he must find the ninja named "Tendou". In addition to WindRyu, another figure alot like that previous ninja. She takes a group of ninjas and goes to a castle. There she revives the entire race of hers. Here we meet our second faction of villains in the show. The Silver NInjas were a race of quasi humans who guarded the Lockseeds. One day, Prince Nero sent his forces in to steal the Lockseeds. Nero made friend with them initially, but after gaining their trust, he sent his forces to destroy them. Hill killed their King and took his first daughter, the heiress to the throne. They are the sworn enemies of Yamiryu. The Figure reveals herself to be Feng, the battalion commander of all of the Silver NInja Corps. Very energetic, She is very energetic, and rarring to go. She is the Second In Command right after her older brother, who was the third in line to the to inheret the Silver Ninja Clan. "The Yamiryu have been released! We must get our revenge !" When WindRyu goes sout to battle, he is met by Ryu and Carmen. A short battle ensues before Windryu nearly destoys the two rangers. Meanwhile, The Ninja watches them waiting for the right time to intervene. But Ryu draws the Silver Lock Sword, and this triggers The NInja's anger. He figures out that Kaku must have stolen it long ago during the Battle they fought. He has a flashback to that time in which we learn that he is the one called Tendou. Kaku apparently took the Sword from him and used it to seal him away. This sends Tendou into a rage. He jumps from the Shadows, and grabs the Sword from Ryu's hand. "So Kaku really is that unaware of me! He will pay! But first I will take you down Windryu!" He pulls out the Silver Apple Lockseed and proceed to morph with the Silver Lock Sword As the Silver Ranger, Tendou pushes Ryu and Carmen to the side and makes them observe a true fighter. He and Windryu engage in battle. Ryu and Carmen run away to heal, but they run into Feng and her Forces. When she sees them with Lockseeds, she assums they stole them from the Silver Ninjas she automatically has her Silvernin Mooks attack them. Ryu and Carmen are almost no match for them and have their lockseed taken in the process Tendou defeats Windryu with his Raiden Finish attack. Windryu grows to giant, but is defeated when Blake, Mae and Kyle use the Eagle Splash Megazord on him. When the team regroups, Ryu and Carmen tell the others that they lost their lockseeds to a "Ninja Girl". Blake and Mae tell them that they can just find more Apple and Peach Lockseeds in the forest, but Kyle notices that all the locks are gone. From out of nowhere, Feng appears and formally introduces herself to the team. She tells them that lockseeds belong to the Silver Ninjas and that they will be destroyed for taking them. Before Kyle, Blake and Mae can morph, her goofy butler, Batora, the Tiger Servant Shinobi steals their lockseeds. He laughs mannically and introduces himself to the rangers and proclaims that he will "destroy all evil Yamiryu like you!". He proceeds to then send the Silvernin Mooks after them. They over whelm the rangers and before long it looks like they are dead. Tendou appears out of nowhere and uses Raiden Ninjitsu to make his thundering entrance. He walks with booming power then makes it clear: "I will destroy all who work with Kaku." He attacks again with another ninja art causing the ranges to go into a coma. Feng and Batora are suprised to see him again. Feng states "We never thought we would see you again" Tendou replies "I told you I went to finish off Nero, Kaku sealed me in one if the Yamiryu seals along with Nero. This means he will soon be released again." Tendou talks about claiming the throne but Batora informs him that instead his younger brother Ginsui took the crown. He says "We thought you died as well so we elected Ginsui to be king". This sends Tendou into a rage. He claims Nero must have wanted this. He claims he will destroy nero if it is the last thing he'll do as well as the traitor Kaku. Meanwhile our heros lay unconcious in the middle of the forest, near death. Jageuar is making his great attack, The Silver Ninjas are mobilizing and The Prince of the Yamiryu is about to be released. Can they still save us? Debuts - Princess (General) Feng - Lieutenant General Batora - Windryu - LS-SILVER Apple Shuriken Seed - Silver Blade Sword - SS-12 Lime Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash